I don't think you'll slit my throat (on purpose that is)
by iamgoku
Summary: Tony Stark needed to shave, Wanda needed to shower. And somehow this lead to them finally adressing the latent attraction the two had been feeling for one another lately. A Wanda/Tony story. (Now a series of oneshot chapters showing their relationship unfold) Rated M for Smut in chapter 2.


Tony had was currently standing in the bathroom, one of several in the compound. He was clad in only a pair of long pants and socks, a towel draped over his shoulder.

Looking back in the mirror he ran a hand through his still damp hair before doing the same with his face. He hadn't shaved in a few days and his usual sculpted goatee now was sharing space with a fair amount of stubble.

Reaching under the sink he took out a small black painted wooden box and began unpacking it.

 **(line break)**

Wanda had a late start to the morning after having slept in, though she wasn't too concerned, she didn't have any training today or anything else on her schedule.

She was currently on her way to the bathroom that was closest to her bedroom, still wearing her pyjamas that consisted of a pair of dark red long pants and a long sleeved black v-neck shirt.

Letting out a small yawn, Wanda entered the bathroom only to come to a halt as she realised it was already occupied.

Tony was standing at the sink holding a shaving bowl and brush, his hand paused the circular motions he had been making in the bowl, working up a lather from the soap puck within.

"Oh...Uh, sorry I didn't think anyone-" Wanda began awkwardly.

"It's fine. I can come back in a little while if you need to shower or anything" Tony said as he was about to put the brush down.

"No, no it's fine. You were here first, I don't mind waiting" Wanda replied, closing the door behind her.

Tony still took a few moments before nodding absent mindedly and returning to his previous motions.

Wanda found herself looking on in interest, she saw two small towels laid out on the side of the sink, an ornate and obviously expensive shaving kit was laid out, including a straight razor with a Damascus steel blade and a platinum handle and a set of fine blades scissors, a few brushes and other equipment laid beside them.

Tony had now moved the brush up to his face, spreading the soapy lather liberally across his lower face.

Wanda didn't know why, but her eyes couldn't seem to leave Tony's form as he did it, she wasn't sure why.

It was true that she initially had hated-no absolutely loathed Tony Stark with all of her being. In her mind he was the one responsible for her parent's deaths, he was the one who had created the weapons that had devastated her home and left her and Pietro orphans.

But after the battle with Ultron, revelations had come to light regarding this, the most shocking had been the revelation that Tony hadn't had any involvement at all with what had happened with her parents. Apparently the person who had sold the weapons had been a man called Obadiah Stane, a man whom she had learned was operating illegally and without Tony's knowledge, and had also learnt of his subsequent death after a battle with Iron Man during Tony's initial creation of his suits.

However the most painful realisation had come after Tony had done more digging and discovered something that had shocked and horrified Wanda to her core.

The person responsible for the attacks on Sokovia, for the death of her parents, was actually Strucker himself. He had orchestrated the attacks to weaken to economy and infrastructure of Sokovia, before he and Hydra came in and played the role of 'saviours', aiding and helping rebuild following attacks they themselves had planned and fostering good will, and establishing their base of operations in Sokovia.

Wanda and Pietro had unknowingly but voluntarily allowed themselves to be experimented on, to be made pawns of the very person responsible for their pain and loss, while he fostered their misdirected hatred and anger towards Tony Stark and The Avengers by extension.

And to make it worse, she had used her powers to toy with Tony's mind down in the Hydra bunker, playing on his fears and manipulating them, this than having contributed to Ultron's creation which caused the death of her brother, and the devastation of her home.

It had taken her time to process and sort through everything, she had been an emotional wreck upon first learning the truth.  
She was only as dealing with it as well as she had now due to Tony. He had gotten her counselling and therapy to deal with her issues and what had happened in the past, something Wanda should have had available years ago.

He had also helped her out with the legal fallout of Ultron, making sure she didn't end up locked up in prison or some lab. Some even were calling for her death, after certain facts about her had come to light, the Sokovian Government had been the one to call out for her imprisonment and possibly the death sentence the most. But after it was smoothed over as best it could, Tony had begun the process of attaining her US citizenship, the Sokovian Government had allowed it with the condition her Sokovian citizenship be terminated, and that she was no longer able to set foot in her home country every again.

This had pained her greatly, but after everything she had done, she couldn't blame them for not wanting her back.

Wanda's attention came back to the present and she realised she hadn't looked away from Tony as she became lost in her thoughts, he was wiping off some of the excess lather and checking in the mirror.

If she had been asked a year ago if she'd ever be thankful to Tony Stark, if she would ever consider him a good man, she would have thought it was an insane question, and an inconceivable notion.

But as she stood here now, she couldn't help but realise just how much he had done for her, having saved her from prosecution, housed and clothed her, helped with her pain in more ways than one.

Given her a home.

She truly was thankful for everything he had done for her.

It also became evident recently that she had begun noticing other feelings for the billionaire begin to form inside of her. Whenever he would stop in to the compound for a few days, she found herself spending time with him in and outside of training.

She began to observe him, picking up on his quirks and mannerisms, and as she did she began enjoying his company more and more.

He had even gotten her a guitar after she had commented on always wanting to learn how to play, and had sat in on a few of her attempts at learning, which had made her a bit self concious at first, but it had quickly faded when his presence became one of support and encouragement and she was slowly getting better at playing it.

Looking over at his bare stomach and upper chest, Wanda also had begun appreciating his body, and while Tony wasn't an overly muscle bound individual like Steve or Thor, Wanda could still see firm muscle from years of hands on work as well as a solid fitness routine.

Looking over as Tony picked up the straight razor, flipping it open, she couldn't help but comment.

"I didn't know you used a straight razor, I would have thought you'd rather a cartridge one"

Tony glanced at her and replied, still holding the razor. "I've got plenty of them, but sometimes I prefer doing it old school, there's a certain charm and sense of satisfaction to it"

Wanda watched as he turned to the mirror, tilted his chin with his free hand and began to slowly bring the blade down over his left cheek, after a few strokes of the blade he dipped it into the hot water in the sink and wiped it clean before checking to see his work.

"This reminds me of when I was younger" Wanda said speaking softly.

Tony turned to her with interest as he saw the nostalgic look in her eyes.

"My father, he used to used to shave like this" she said gesturing to the razor in his hand.

"I used to watch him a lot, and asked him about it one day. He began to show me how to do it, and eventually let me shave him, it became a regular thing. I always enjoyed doing it, he did too, it always made him smile"

Wanda looked down towards the tiles after this for several seconds, before Tony stepped over towards her outstretching his hand towards her, offering the razor.

She looked at him with confusion before speaking up.

"You'd let me..."

"I think we've gotten to the point were I don't think you'll slit my throat...on purpose that is" he added, sending her a small smirk.

"Oh, so now you are doubting my skills?" Wanda asked in a playful tone before reaching over and taking the offered razor. Moving over, she sat up on the sink, moving a small towel and draping it over Tony's shoulder before reaching over and holding his chin in her free hand.

"By the time I am done, you will look better than ever before" Wanda proclaimed as she tilted his head on the proper angle before slowly bringing the razor down on his cheek, slowly drawing it down and removing the excess stubble.

However the current position also meant she was directly in front of Tony.

Directly in front of a _shirtless_ Tony.

She was able to keep her hand steady however despite her own breathing picking up slightly at the close proximity they now shared, she could see his form in more detail such as the light moisture still clinging to his hair, or the way his toned chest rose and fell with each slow steady breath.

Warm breath that she felt upon her cheeks, that were slowly heating up as she moved the razor over to towel she placed on his shoulder, wiping the blade clean before returning it to his face, making sure to take care and not shave off his goatee.

Tilting his head once more, she changed angles and began to shave his other cheek, making slow and precise movements as she did, taking her time.

She definitely could feel herself begin to heat up in other places now, the heat she felt in her cheeks now having spread to her stomach and chest, and Wanda knew it would continue downward even further the longer she was close to the billionaire.

But even so, her hands were unaffected by her inner stirrings as she continued shaving him. Tony seemed to be looking at her the entire time, his eyes gazing at her with interest and light amusement as Wanda didn't make eye contact, instead keeping her gaze on his face as she wiped the razor down once more before tilting his head back and moving on to his throat.

"I'd say try not to move, but for once you're actually behaving yourself, I'm shocked" Wanda said teasingly.

Tony gave a small snort of amusement.

"Do I get a reward for good behaviour, Ms Maximoff?" Tony replied.

Wanda paused in her movement, glancing up to look at Tony's expression, he had a small smile and a glint in his eyes as he starred back into hers.

The way he was looking at her...was he... _flirting back_?

It sure sounded like it, given the tone, and the look on his face.

Wanda after a moment resumed her movement of the razor, bringing it onto the soft skin of his throat before replying.

"If you keep it up, maybe" she said as her eyes were now fixed on his throat as she manoeuvred the razor, her steady strokes slowly cleaning up his face from the stubble, taking small breaks to wipe the blade clean before after a few minutes she was finished.

Wiping down the blade and cleaning it under the hot water, she folded and placed it back next to the box it came from, turning and taking a warm towel and moving back closer to Tony, bringing it up and slowly removing the excess lather.

As she did, her eyes locked with Tony's.

The space in-between them disappeared as Wanda took a small step forward, pressing her chest against his as she took the now cooling towel away and carelessly pacing it on the sink, not taking her eyes of Tony's now clean shaven face and once more pristinely groomed goatee.

"Well I suppose I should thank you, for restoring me to my usual handsome self" Tony said as neither of them moved from their spots.

"And we could maybe talk about that reward, after all I was very cooperative" he continued, he was speaking slower now, his voice huskier.

"I guess you just need the right...incentive" Wanda said, her own voice lighter as one hand came to rest on Tony's chest, the other moving down slowly to his crotch, only for her eyes to widen slightly at the feeling of the tent currently pitching in his pants.

She guessed he was hard, but not _this_ hard, she was surprised his cock hadn't burst out of the material at this stage.

 _'Iron Man in more ways than one, it seems'_ she thought to herself as she ran her hand along the bulge, hearing Tony's breath hitch slightly as she did so, this brought a grin to the younger woman's face.

"I think I know what your reward should be"

"What's that?" he replied as their faces moved closer to one another.

"I still need to take a shower" she said moving her lips closer to his before stopping to speak. "And I am not going to be doing it alone"

"Want me to scrub your back, huh" Tony said as their lips were now only inches apart.

"Among other things..." Wanda said suggestively, groping his dick harder through his pants as their lips were just about to meet.

 _ **'Knock-Knock-Knock'**_

The instant the two heard someone knocking on the door, they moved back, turning to look at the still closed door with alarm.

"Wanda, you in there?"

Closing her eyes for a moment and letting out a low string of curse words in Sokovian, she let out a breath before answering.

"Yes, Sam. I was just about to take a shower, do you need something?"

"Not me, Cap wants to see you"

"Can it wait?" she replied turning back to Tony.

"He said it was pretty important, I'd just come see what he wants and just grab a shower afterwards"

Wanda and Tony continued to stand in the bathroom in silence for several more seconds.

"Wanda?"  
Glaring at the closed door she knew Sam was standing behind, Wanda replied.

"Yes, I will be out in a moment, go tell Steve I'm coming" she replied in a slightly exasperated tone.

There wasn't a verbal reply, but the sound of footsteps walking away from the door signalled Sam's departure.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Wanda turned back to Tony.

"It seems your reward will have to wait, the good captain has requested my presence" she said with slight sarcasm toward the end.

"Sure thing, duty calls and all that even if said duty leaves me with a serious case of blue balls" Tony said before waving it off.

"It's fine, I don't mind waiting" he said turning to her as he re-used her earlier words.

Wanda sent him a small smile as she began making her way over to the door. "I'll try not to be long" she said before turning and walking towards the door, Tony's eyes drawn to the slight sway in her hips and her covered ass in her pyjamas.

"Friday, make a note" Tony said suddenly calling to his A.I. "Remind me to buy Wanda tighter pyjamas"

" _ **Noted boss, and I'm sure that won't cause any distractions among the team"**_ FRIDAY replied with sarcasm seeping into her tone.

"Pffft please, they can look all the want, but I'll be the one who gets to remove said pyjamas"

" _ **Maybe getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you, boss?"**_

"Just you wait and see baby girl, just you wait and see"


End file.
